Melee
'Tier one ' Kitchen Knife: It used to be used to carve up turkeys, and slice up bread. Now your probably gonna be using it to carve up your enemies, and slice up any animals you meet in the wastes. Switchblade: Shiiink. It's not very big. But it sure does look cool. Take that squares! Primitive spear: Not really the most complex weapon. A long sharpened stick. But, if you use it with skill, you can bring down most of the creatures of the wasteland, and some of the weaker denizens. Lead pipe: Half weapon, half instrument. Truly, the wet thudding noise produced when you bash this against a wastelander’s skull is one of the few true forms of music left. Baseball bat: Hit it outta the park friend! All you gotta do is pick an enemy, and swing, swing, SWING! Hatchet: A small axe derived from a weapon and later put to use as a tool for cutting wood. You can imagine what being blasted back to the Stone Age did to humanity's applications for it. Rock Knuckles: Your a genius! You tied rocks onto your knuckles! 'Tier two' Bone spear: The weapon of choice for most tribal scouts. It's more precise then a primitive spear, and can even be thrown to bring down enemies at range. Mainly a hunting weapon, but can be turned into a mankiller if needed. Primitive short sword: Another choice weapon for tribals, however, this one has no hunting application. A short bone sword, made out of a large sharpened rib. Taking a hit from this wickedly curved weapon is gonna leave a pretty bad gash. Ball-peen hammer: If you enjoy crushing peoples skulls, this is the weapon for you! Fairly easily scavenged, and a powerful mankiller, this is all a young raider needs to earn a name for himself. Small cleaver: Seeing a crazed feral with one of these in their hand is truly a fearsome sight. The sharpened end of a slashing weapon, with the weight of a blunt one. Taking a heavy hit from one of these things is likely gonna put you outta the fight. Hunting knife: Skin and butcher prey with it. And if you see someone you don't take kindly too. Well. You can butcher and skin them too. Crowbar: Due to the distinct lack of crates to open in the post-apocalyptic Wasteland, the crowbar has been weaponised. A rusty thing made out of iron or steel, with a hooked end to swing and a flat end to gouge. All in all, it's a viable tool for any free man out in the Wastes. Brass knuckles: Who hasn't imagined having a pair of these iconic weapons? Basically, it's a little brass trinket you fit over your fist for punching power. 'Tier three' Bowie knife: Famous for killing three men shortly after it's invention, this weapon lives up to it's reputation. Sharp enough to shave, heavy enough to cut through brush, and deadly enough to kill any idiot trying to pick a bone with you. When your using it, you may feel the urge to talk like a cowboy. Embrace the urge. Arkansas Toothpick: While not as famous as a bowie knife, this weapon can hold it's own, and make an excellent stabbing weapon. Its blade is very long and is quite thin, oh, and double sided. Bury this in someone’s gut and watch the magic happen. If you’re good enough, it's even rumored to make a great throwing weapon. Combat knife: While the Bowie excels in slicing and chopping attacks, and the Arkansas toothpick is the king of the thrusting assault, the combat knife usually manages to fit somewhere between the two, depending on it's place of origin. The combat knife is usually a sort of generalized term for any number of knives used by various pre-war and post-war militaries and organizations. Pay attention to the style of the particular owners, because knowing the difference between a stiletto and butterfly may just save your life. Tomahawk: The tribal multi-tool. Scrape rocks to start a fire, cut down brush, scalp someone, and crush their skull. A small hand axe, made with a heavy rock or bone head. It's also an excellent throwing weapon. So get out there and get you some scalps! Pike: The higher end of primitive spear technology, this is purely a man-killer. It's very tall (Usually taller then the wielder) and a skilled user will have no problem using the distance to his advantage. It is a THRUSTING weapon only though, as many dead raiders have learned too late. Light machete: Originally conceived for cutting down vegetation. The lighter versions where mainly a western tool, used only to cut through milder brush. It isn't as weighted as a Bowie knife or Arkansas toothpick, but it has quite a bit more range. Now you can put it to better use then just clearing a path! Steel plated/spiked knuckles: Occasionally found in the form of a cheaters boxing glove. Essentially, a larger, heavier version of the brass knuckle. 'Tier four' Sledgehammers/Large Mallets: Now, this weapon is fairly iconic, and you probably know what it is. If you don't. IT'S A BIG TWO HANDED HAMMER. If you wanted to, you could probably make a one man traveling show. Mallot+Fruit = Endless hours of entertainment. (The more violent types might replace 'fruit' with 'heads') Maul: A large splitting maul originally designed to split large rounds of wood. It's two handed, and rather heavy, but easily mastered. Sometimes, if you chip the blade on something or you miss entirely, you'll fling the axe head off in a random direction. Hilarity is sure to ensue. Infantry Pike: A pre-war military tool, mainly issued to frontline soldiers in brutal trench warfare. It is sharper, lighter, and easier to wield then a standard pike, and is deadlier too. Reds charging into your foxhole? Well, with this tool you can see how communist they really are. Just as I thought! Red all the way down to their blood! Heavy machete: A larger, rarer, and heavier version of the light machete. They were mainly employed for clearing through the thick, heavy foliage found in jungles and swamps. Now it's more commonly used to clear a bloody swathe through the thick, heavy post-war foliage known as 'humans'. Large meat cleaver: He's a hackin' and a wackin' and a smackin' and choppin' all the womens meat! Fans of the small meat cleaver will like this large two handed version. Now go. Cut big sacs of meat into little bloody chunks. Chainsaw: Like automobiles, operating this thing produces a reassuring "brum-brum" noise. Although the cutting chain may be a bit rusty, you can still take someone's head off with a decent swing. Primitive longsword: Made from reforged, reshaped scrap metal by tribals, it is a mistake to assume this weapon can be used for stabbing. However, it can still carve people up fairly well, although it is on the heavy side for most weapons. Barbed wire whip: A whip made of two meters of barbed wire (surprise surprise) with a leather casing around the handle. Probably one of the most sadistic weapons you've ever seen. Raider's choice! Animal claw gauntlet: Maybe it's a mirelurk. Maybe it's a 'guai. Maybe it's a goddamn deathclaw. Whatever it's made out of, it give you the offensive edge that the creature originally had. Slip it onto your hand like a glove, and suddenly, your clawing into enemies with a mirelurk pincer. Tier five Skillsaw Spear: One of the best homemade weapons you’re likely to encounter. A Short metal pole with the spinning blade of a skillsaw jerry rigged on top. Hold the button near the grip, and watch the raiders scatter! Officer's (Small) Ripper: Ever wish your knife could tear through your enemies with ease? Never fear! The ripper is here! It's brutal spinning edges are sure to give you a leg-up in combat. Or at least make your enemies leg a bloody stump. Supersledge: Remember the sledgehammer? This iconic device is the step up from it, and is totally capable of smashing through thick armor, and can easily kill the standard wastelander. Powerfist: A "Big Frigger" Power Fist from BeatCo. Considered by many to be the ultimate weapon to use in unarmed combat. Those that disagree are likely dead by now. Military (Confederate) Sabers: A heavy, slightly curved blade once used only as a status weapon in modern warfare. Now that a great majority of militaries (If you could call them that) have been sent back to the stone age, this weapon excels. Vibro-Knife: An old military weapon, very much like the ripper, although without the publicity. A long, thin, stabbing knife, designed to vibrate when activated. The idea is that the slight vibration of the blade will allow the trench-knife type weapon to cut through most battle armor. And what'd'ya know? It works! Tier six Reinforced Supersledge: Remember the Supersledge? This SBoS concoction is a step-up on the step-up. Watch out kiddies. This thing is capable of crushing every bone in your body. Vibro-Spear: The idea of the vibro-knife, just larger, and on the end of a large pole. Some believe it's the greatest melee weapon one can find in the waste, and hell, maybe they're right. Bio-knife: A horrible pre-war device. Any piece of skin touched by this highly potent blade is likely to become violently infected. Not only that, the chemical mixture coating the blade will likely melt through you, and your armor, so fast you feel nothing... At first. Shock sword: A large bladed weapon. Many believe it to be the deadliest of all one handed blades. Slash into an enemy, and by some work of pre-war magic, it'll 'feel' the impact, and send out a high voltage blast. Field (Large) Rippers: Now every man in the battlefield has the power of the ripper, not just your officers! It's heavier, spins faster, and is much longer, which makes it a fantastic killing tool. And, nothing says killing tool, like blockbuster movie. "RIPPER!" Flame-swords: A large saber type weapon. Once activated, it douses itself in flammable liquid, and ignites. Did someone say BBQ? Hand-drill: The ultimate mining tool, this big, two handed weapon was designed to allow a single man to drill through solid granite. If it was good enough to carve up the faces on mount Rushmore, it's better then good enough to carve up some idiot wastelanders face. Autoaxe: The Auto Axe appears to be a modified industrial tool, strongly resembling a concrete saw or chainsaw. The original blade seems to have been removed and replaced with a blade of a different kind. Slice and dice baby! Category:Weapons